


Bagginshield drabbles

by catherineee



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bilbo being cute, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Thorin, Silly Thorin, bagginshield, shy Throin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherineee/pseuds/catherineee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My collection of Bagginshield drabbles.  Mostly short stories I wrote for my friends from the fandom. I suck, but I can't help it - I love making people happy. Comments are welcome. Please tell me what you think (even if it's bad). Pretty please?<br/>English is not my first language (I bet that there are billion mistakes), my beautiful beta has birthday so I didn't bother her with this. Don't kill me. But if someone of you wants to beta it, please send me an owl <a href="http://tinybirdlover.tumblr.com/"> here </a> .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You are my home AU

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which fem!Bilbo and fem!Thorin are two orphans that grow up together. One day Thorin runs away to reclaim her home and Bilbo is left alone.

It’s raining outside. The noises of raindrops hitting the ground are barely noticeable. Bilbo hates it. She regrets choosing this small house near the woods for her home. But who is there to blame? This is her first home since she got out of the Orphanage. Indeed, she prefers the peaceful life away from large towns and noisy streets. She made it out of the dirt, she became successful writer.  
And yet…  
Part of her misses the time when she was just an orphan girl, living with other orphan boys and girls. She misses Thorin, her first love.  
Thorin was another girl, living in the Orphanage. They were something like friends back then. Even after so many years it’s hard for Bilbo to tell what was going on in Thorin’s head.

_“Thorin, hey… Wait for me!” Bilbo gave her best to keep up with Thorin, but her short legs betrayed her. For a second she was running after the other girl and then, in a blink of an eye, she was down in the dirt. Her knees were bleeding, hands hurting, pride nowhere to be found. But Bilbo got up; she would never show Thorin how hurt she is. (And we are not talking about the knees and hands.) Plus Thorin was always grumpy in the end of the school day. The black-haired girl didn’t look back until they were back in the Orphange. “What happened to your knees?” Thorin asked, taking a knee in front of Bilbo, so she can see the injury better. “Why didn’t you say anything, Bilbo? This looks bad.” Bilbo blushed, trying to hide her knee with her tiny hands. “You look mad. I’m scared to talk to you when you look mad.” The words were whispered. Thorin looked up to see Bilbo’s face. “You shouldn’t be. I’m never mad at you, Bilbo. You are my precious friend.” There was something like a tiny smile on Thorin’s lips while she was taking care of Bilbo’s wounds._

Bilbo is so close to crying. She has to write her biographical book, she really wants to write about all those beautiful memories, but how can one explain love with a few words? How can she explain what is like to have Thorin next to her? Or the way her heart died when Thorin walked out of her life?

_“Where are you going?” Bilbo was standing in the center of the room she was sharing with Thorin for the past 4 years. “I want to reclaim my home.I don’t belong here.” The other girl said, without looking at Bilbo. “Your home? Thorin we are orphans. Do you know what that mean?” The answer didn’t come. “Okay, I’ll tell you. It’s because they don’t want us, needs us, love us. We are the trash they are throwing out at the moment we were born and..” “SHUT UP.” Thorin kicked the drawer. “You know nothing for me. My parents didn’t give up on me. They were killed. And you are just whining brat. I thought you are my friend, Bilbo. I thought that you were wrong. “ It was as if someone hit Bilbo in the stomach. She was hurt, but part of her knew that Thorin’s word were true. So she kept quiet, watching the other girl finish packing and walking out of the door. Only if she knew that she will never see her again._

Bilbo rubbed her forehead. She is tired. Writing this biographical book is too hard. Especially when there are so many things you don’t want to remember.  
“I need some tea and I walk in the woods.” Bilbo mumbled to herself. 

Walking in the woods is something Bilbo does often. Living alone has many flaws, someone can murder you in your sleep and people will find your body weeks (maybe even months later). It’s not like someone is going to look for Bilbo anyway. Her agent, Gandalf, knows that if he wants the work done in time, he should let her be. She grabbed a cup of tea and walked outside. The fact that it’s raining slowly wasn’t a problem at all.  
Walks in the forest are her favorite part of the day. They make her calm. It’s hard to think of the past when there is so much beauty around you.

_“Hey, Bilbo, wake up. Wake up now!” Bilbo was trying to push Thorin away from her. “What’s the time?” her voice was sounding really sleepy and even weaker than usual. “It’s 3 in the morning. Wake up. You will miss the stars!” Bilbo let Thorin drag her out of the bed and to the window. The night sky indeed was so beautiful with all the stars shining so bright. But for Bilbo, the eyes of the dark-haired girl next to her are more beautiful than billion stars. She pretended to be listening Thorin’s words. The other girl was so excited, pointing at the stars and giving them names. She didn’t realize that her head was resting on Thorin’s shoulder. Soon Bilbo was sleeping again, smiling softly. This was the best night in her life._

Bilbo could feel the tears going down her cheeks. A few years ago, this memory was going to make her smile, now it’s just part of the unwanted past.  
She places the cup slowly on the ground, then sits down. Who cares if her white skirt will get dirty? After all, she came out from the dirt, right? She took a sip from the tea just to realize that there is more rain water than actual tea in the cup.  
“What sad picture you are, Bilbo. You are so helpless. “  
“Sad indeed, but not helpless, you never were.” The soft voice behind her made Bilbo turn around.  
She is standing there, holding umbrella to protect herself from the rain. It’s Thorin.  
“This is interesting thing to say about me. I’m the whining brat, remember?”  
The words are leaving bitter taste in Bilbo’s mouth. She hates it – seeing Thorin after so much time and acting like this.  
Thorin is silent. She put the umbrella away and sat down next to Bilbo. She has a soft smile playing on her lips.  
“I found my grandparents. You know, I have an older sister and two nephews. It took me a lot of time, but I did it in the end. So I was sitting in the living room, in my own home. The home I reclaimed. What do you think? How was I feeling then?”  
Bilbo was biting her lip, trying to come out with something smart. Thorin raised her hand and slowly place it on Bilbo’s cheek as if she was afraid to do so.  
“I was feeling empty. I tried to find my home; I didn’t realize that I left it behind. I left you behind. I don’t want you to forgive me, I just want you to let me visit you from time to time. You are my home Bilbo, I’m sorry that it took me years to understand it…”  
Thorin found it hard to finish with Bilbo’s lips on her own.

It’s raining outside. And somewhere there, in the woods, near to a little house you can see two girls in the dirt. They are laughing, hugging and kissing - way too happy to care about how wet they will get.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I work at a movie theatre and I’m cleaning up after the movie is over and you’re the only person left because you’re ugly crying with popcorn over your lap AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta reader. The billion mistakes are mine.

Thorin likes his job. He really love working as a staff at the movie theatre. It’s not only because of the movies, but he doesn’t have to talk with people. Thorin hates talking to people - he is not good at it. Some of his friends call him grumpy. That’s not true, it’s facial problems. His personality is great, that’s what he wants to believe in. And there are the free tickets, of course. He usually starts work around 9 in the morning and end at 12 in the evening. His job is to clean the hall between the movies and make sure that everything is in order. 

*~* 

One day while he was cleaning the hall after the movie, he saw someone sitting on the last set of sits. It was really sweet looking boy with curly brown hair and soft looking pink lips. What’s weirder is that the boy is staring back at him, blushing like crazy. Just like a little kid that’s caught with a bunch of sweets. “Hey, the movie is over. I’m trying to work here so get you crying ass out. If you want to cry on a movie, watch it in your home. Jesus.” Thorin said. (It was more like a bark) The boy jumped, obviously scared. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Thorin almost felt bad for that boy with his tiny little voice whispering apologies and walking out of the hall as fast as he can. 

*~* 

Thorin rubbed his eyes, sitting down on the chair in his room. He just can’t stop thinking about that strange boy with his big eyes, pink lips and curly hair. This is the first time he spends his day thinking about a random stranger. Maybe he is getting ill, or maybe he ate something bad in the morning. This night, Thorin dreamed about soft lips and brown, curly hair. 

*~* 

Thorin almost broke the door while closing it. “I don’t remember paying you to ruin stuff.” Gandalf’s voice is calm and annoying as ever. For Thorin there is nothing as annoying as that voice. “I’m not in the mood… Boss. I had troubles with sleep this night.” Gandalf laughed. “What cost them, or should I ask who?” The younger one rolled his eyes while opening his locker so he can change clothes. A piece of a paper was put inside of it. Thorin took it, looked around then opened it to see if something is written there. 

_Please meet me in the movie hall at Midnight._

“What kind of sick joke is this?” Thorin turned around to ask Gandalf, but the older man was nowhere to be seen. 

This day is endless. That’s what Thorin thought, when his shift is over. He is going home. Yes, that’s what he will do. He will ignore the stupid note from this morning and just go home. What Thorin didn’t see, while walking out of the theatre, was the brow-haired boy looking at him with sad eyes. 

This was the first and the last note Thorin got. 

*~* 

He is happy, that’s what Thorin is trying to believe in. He is happy and he is not curious about the person behind the note. After a few nights even the dreams about that strange boy stopped. His life is perfect again. We don’t count Gandalf, of course. That man is annoying as ever. “Hey Thorin, will you show the new guy around? It’s not like you have anything better to do while the movie is playing. “ Gandalf asked from somewhere behind him. “And what if…?!?” He couldn’t finish. Before him was standing the strange boy he yelled at. “Hello, I’m sorry for the trouble. My name is Bilbo.” Thorin hates his life, his job, his boss and the fact that he still feels guilty for yelling at that guy. He is not the type of a person that feels guilty for something so small and stupid. 

Thorin is in hell. And the devil has interesting name – Bilbo. 

*~* 

As days started passing by, Thorin can’t help but to admit that Bilbo is trying so hard not to disturb him. Maybe he is scared of him? If that’s the case, everything is fine.. Right? When they are working together, Bilbo works as far away as he can. At first that made Thorin feel better, but after a while it became annoying. Thorin is nice guy, he doesn’t deserve this cold treatment. Not to mention that he can’t stop dreaming about Bilbo. It gets normal for him to wake up after a long night of dreams about those eyes and lips with a boner. Thorin is not in love with Bilbo. Oh yes, he is. 

*~* 

It’s almost midnight. Thorin is sitting in one of the movie halls helpless. He doesn’t want to be here, but sleep is not an option either. 4 weeks earlier he had the perfect job. Then he acted like an asshole to a complete stranger. Now he has his annoying job and a crush on the same guy. “Sorry for disturbing, but I was wondering if you are okay?” Bilbo’s scared voice came from behind. It’s his fault for asking. “No I’m not. Since the day I saw your ugly face crying with popcorn all over your lap everything went wrong with my life.” Thorin gasped after saying all this. He truly is awful man. Even to him those words sounded bad. And Bilbo’s face is not helping. Pain is written all over it. “Bilbo… I’m sorry. I’m grumpy and rude. The truth is that I might have a crush on you and that makes me angry, okay? I know that you don’t feel the same. Just do me a favor and stay away from me. I’ll get over with that… that.. Thing. Feeling. Something.” Before Thorin can actually realize what’s going on, Bilbo was sitting in his lap with big smile on his face. “You are idiot, but I love you too.” 

For a second Thorin hesitated. What if.. What if he is dreaming? It’s looks so real, yet it feels like he is asleep. ‘Who cares?’ Thorin thought, pressing his lips lightly against Bilbo’s soft, pink lips, his hands caressing the back of the smaller boy. No one of them could predict Bilbo’s reaction. He ran his hands through Thorin’s hair, pulling lightly before sliding his tongue in the other one’s mouth. 

*~* 

They were so busy making out so no one saw Gandalf smiling like an idiot while closing the door so they won’t be disturbed. He tried to look surprised when a few weeks later Thorin and Bilbo told him that they are dating. Maybe no one will ever know about his little plan and the “I’m Cupid” game. And maybe now Thorin will stop looking grumpy all of the time. Gandalf is sure about one thing – their story will be far more interesting than any movie they ever played in this theatre. 


End file.
